Kuldir Co.
The Kuldir Company, also known as the Imperial Brewers, is one of the largest alcohol manufacturers in the Empire. Their unique Dwarven craft inherited from the empires of old has been kept secret and passed down through the generations. Today, they are the official supplier of alcohol for the Imperial Army. History Founding The Kuldir brothers, Krilik and Kron had always loved their drinks -- as any good dwarf should. In early 315 K.E they departed their beloved Khal Kuldir for Dun Buldar after all the brewers in the city refused to take them on as apprentices. Determined, Krilik and Kron studied under all the masters without their knowledge. Long before they finished their training, the orcs swept through Khaz Aktur, and invaded Dun Buldar along with the reviled necromancer Ogrid. They managed to escape under the protection of a Lorgnag Longtank, and made their way home through the treacherous Ettinpeak mountains. Working odd jobs, and with a hefty sum from Lorgnag, the brothers accumulated enough funds to establish Kuldir Co in 319 K.E. Their brews were a hit, and they've been constantly improving and expanding ever since. Until, of course... The Burstbrew Breakthrough Bragon Burstbrew was taken on as the brothers' first apprentice back in 332 K.E. Showing natural skill, and proving himself through hard-work and dedication, Bragon eventually created his own signature drink, originally named Burstbrew. '' The brothers' most valuable employee's brew was in-fact militarily applicable, but they refused to allow something "made for happiness an' a merry 'ol time" to be used in war. Allegedly, the brothers were threatened by the Imperial Army into resigning as C.E.Os and to promote Bragon. They are still significant members of the company, and are the public faces, but they are no longer in control. With Burstbrew proving an effective weapon on the battlefield, the Imperial Army has sponsored Kuldir Co. and they have ''burst into fame and fortune. It's hard to find a city that isn't plastered in promotions for the delicious drinks. Brews Glowale A faintly glowing, effervescent light blue ale. It is brewed from a type glowing mushrooms found in Khal Kuldir, or ''gaki. ''This silky-smooth brew is acutely poisonous for non-Dwarves, and has an earthy but sweet taste. Those who sip this bright brew will find themselves seeing things otherwise magically concealed. Kh'ar An amber-orange coloured brew, this beverage is the base ingredient for many healing potions. It is distilled from a variety of subterranean mushroom that grows only in the tunnels surrounding magma and fiery mountains. Regardless of conditions, it is always hot to the touch. Anyone who takes a swig of this is sure to feel alive with energy burning within them. Burstbrew A unique craft derived from Kh'ar, this hot drink harnesses the heat of the mountain into a light spice. Beware; once unkegged this burning brew will crackle like a volcano, but the pop in your mouth is simply amazing. Kale Kuldir Ale, affectionally named kale is the much loved and widely consumed staple of the company. A light, creamy froth that floats atop a sweet honeyapple delight that produces a soft aroma of nectar, home and a hug from grandma. They can't make it fast enough, and it couldn't be better priced at a standard 1 silver and 5 copper a pint. Category:Groups of Interest Category:The Empire